Totally Emotional: Sudden Changes
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: I must have flown twenty maybe twentyfive feet and into the side of a very hard car before it even registered that main house of our government had just exploded as in KaBOOM. final Part in the Totally Emotional ARC. 1X4X1


A/N: This is the final Part in the Totally Emotional ARC. Quatre's PoV this time. Warning: Sap may attract ants. Bring your own Raid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and anything else you may recognize as belonging to that name.

* * *

Sudden Changes

It was a strange turn of events that changed my life; a horrific terrorist attack that gave me the one thing my heart desired above all.

The papers still speculate on whether it was some sort of secret inside knowledge of the terrorist attack or a cunning, James Bond-esque stunt that saved my life that day the ESUN House of Governing was bombed.

Truthfully, it had been a stained tie and a flat tire.

I had been unimaginably late for my meeting with Relena that day- and it had probably saved my life.

I had been walking towards the building, well running if I were to be honest, when it blew. I must have flown twenty maybe twenty-five feet and into the side of a very hard car before it even registered that main house of our government had just exploded- as in Ka-BOOM.

I lost consciousness for a while there, bits of burning rubble all around me- or in the case of my arm, on me. A bloody seagull pecking at my limp, dirt caked hair was my wake up call.

There was chaos after than, what with discovering the body of my driver and nearly being arrested as a terrorist. If Noin hadn't shown up and positively identified me I might have ended up spending a night or two in jail.

It took hours to get out of that mess of screaming people and panicked medics. Noin kept getting distracted by problems that required her immediate attention- I certainly knew the feeling- until she pointed to a random Preventer and told him to escort me to HQ.

He took the job with a frown of distaste and seemed to think it was a smart idea to leave me to stir in the back of his car. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't and I took the liberty of borrowing his vehicle to drive myself to the Headquarters.

My lawyers easily turned the man's case against him when they pointed out that he was denying me needed medical attention. I was Quatre Raberba Winner and I most certainly did not steal Preventer cars for joy rides.

Arriving at the hospital floor seemed to set off a whole other set of problems for me. The nurses there wouldn't tell me anything on Relena's condition and I couldn't find a Preventer anywhere that could verify my identity. They wouldn't even tell me about Duo, Wufei, Trowa or Heero- I knew Une would have sent them in to get her if she had survived the explosion.

It didn't help my peace of mind, or my blood pressure, to hear that Commander Une had been caught upset over the death of a very dear friend in the attack.

I was frantic and expecting the worse when I stumbled across Heero.

I was so relieved I could have wept, just to see him alive and uninjured.

I didn't even realize he was staring at me in shock as I asked about the others- Relena in particular. There was just something about that girl that made us want to protect her.

Panic set in when Heero simply stood there and looked at me like I wasn't even real. I admit to throwing a bit of a tantrum, at least until the man I had been in love with for nearly four years all but wrapped himself around me and hung on like a barnacle.

Of course none of that really registered until after he had stopped kissing me.

Allah, but his kisses were like morphine to my weary body. I had been sore and bleeding before Heero's lips touched mine. His warmth seeped through me and healed my very soul, clamed my raging emotions and let me see what my insecurities had been hiding all this time.

Heero loved me.

His whispered words confirmed my sudden understanding and I couldn't help but answer them back.

I had my chance after all.

It took ages to get Heero calmed enough to talk coherently with me. Apparently Relena was a bit banged up but alive. The other pilots were a bit worse for the wear after the rescue mission but nothing prepared me for the bombshell- no pun intended- that everyone had thought I had perished in the bombing.

I assured Heero I could walk before we were off towards the Chapel. A small smile was flitting on Heero's lips as we banged through the double doors and into the solemn room.

Duo's eyes grew impossibly wide at my appearance. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before throwing himself, braid and all, at me. Trowa had dropped his piece of incense and knocked over a few candles when he caught sight of Heero and myself. The poor guy nearly caught himself on fire when his knees gave out and he sank to the floor as well.

Wufei had the most interesting reaction- he simply slid off the pew and onto the floor in a dead faint.

To this day, the Chinese man will not admit to it, claiming blood loss made him slip into unconsciousness at the same time his previously thought to be deceased friend was found alive. We all know that the shock was simply too much for the proud pilot- Wufei cares so much for each and every one of us, he's taken more than his share of bullets for his new family.

Things changed rather quickly after our heartfelt reunion. I had to have surgery on my arm to fix some nerve damage and my hospital stay was lengthened because of all the dust I had ended up inhaling.

Heero never left my side, beating out even Rashid in his devotion to keeping me safe. The Japanese man didn't budge, even when my room was brimming with teary-eyed, sobbing woman.

I hadn't even been on my way home to recuperate when Lady Une informed me of Heero's attempt at resigning from the Preventers. Apparently, in one of my drug-educed he had gotten me to agree to hire him on as my personal bodyguard. I had to talk my stubborn protector down form completely quitting to agreeing to be my official Preventer bodyguard. The sign of faithful between myself and the Preventers pushed favor of making them the official world police over to Relena's side and the ESUN now has a full funding program put aside for the organization.

Lying in bed now, with Heero's arms wrapped around my chest and shoulders, it doesn't escape me why all these memories are popping up. Today is the five year anniversary of the ESUN bombing and our fifth year as a couple.

The sun is barely a glow in the sky when I fell Heero stir and rub against me. I can tell when he's fully awake by the reverent hand that gently caresses the long thin scar on my arm.

Guilt, remorse and regret still weight heavily on the other pilots, and Heero especially, when that scar comes out to play. They all seem to think they've let me down somehow, by saving Relena first or thinking solely about her well-being. Heero believes that he put Relena's life before my own in his mind and that is unacceptable.

I…disagree.

Relena Peacecraft is peace. She was the one thing, the one person that humanity latched onto to bring them out of war. She was, and still is, their bright and shining star and I am grateful everyday that she was born.

Relena is more than just the peoples' peace, she was our peace. Our redemption, if you will. We five had nothing going for us alone- just five teenage terrorists fighting against incredible odds. Relena's ideals, her beliefs gave us something to strive for. If we could bring about her peace, then we weren't mindless, murderers hell bent on destroying Earth. We were worth something. We were better.

We were good.

I think I would have been…..disappointed, if the others had gone after me instead of Relena.

I reached down and gently grabbed the hand that was slowly rubbing my scar- as if those fingers could erase it form my skin.

"Stop it. I've come to love that scar and would be very upset if you happen to rub it off."

Heero pulled me closer, letting out a harsh breath. "I don't understand how you can love that scar. What it represents sickens me-"

I cut him off with a hurt noise. "It is a permanent reminder of just how much you love me. It doesn't remind me of anything you've got warped in your head right now."

Heero glared at the white, slightly puckered skin distantly. "It reminds me of just how much of a coward I was. I had to lose you to find you."

I pulled my lover's face down close for a sweet, soft kiss. "You didn't lose me, Heero." I said with conviction. "You just lost sight of me behind a rain cloud."

An amused snort broke the tension at the inside joke. Duo always said my hair could rival the sun's and Heero, much to my irritation, seems to agree with him.

"Earth's weather is disturbingly unpredictable." Heero commented. "Perhaps we should move to the colonies." He smirked. "L4 has sun all day, ever day."

I hit him with my pillow before shaking my head. "I've come to like the idea of sudden changes." I snuggled back down at his side. "It makes life worth living."

Heero couldn't disagree.

* * *

A/N: There, this is done. I've got a few One-Shots I need to finish before posting and some updates as well. Man, I'm busy.

S. Tangerine


End file.
